


Husband

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, That's it, that's all she wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: It was the simple things that generally took Kakashi by surprise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Husband

It was the simple things that generally took Kakashi by surprise. The way Iruka looked standing at the counter, cutting up vegetables for the ramen. The way the light caught his ponytail, the curve of his back and the muscles rippling under his t-shirt as he chopped the leeks. Kakashi could stand there for hours, just inside the door of their small apartment, watching his love putter around the kitchen. 

His heart ached as it swelled in his chest. Kakashi never thought he would have this, the simplicity of coming home to someone who loved him wholly, _completely_. He knew how difficult he could be, whether he would admit that out loud or not, but Iruka saw through all his masks, literal and figurative, and loved him still. And Kakashi, even though he had vowed to himself to never let anyone close again, not after everything, Iruka broke through those carefully constructed walls and gently pulled them apart, piece by piece. That made loving Iruka so much easier. Neither man thought they had to fix the other, loved each other entirely, flaws and all. 

And so Kakashi stared at the man before him, memorizing every moment, every second that played out before him. 

Kakashi didn’t hear the huffed sigh before Iruka spoke. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night or what?” 

Kakashi's lips twitched to a smirk underneath his mask, “It is a nice view.” 

Iruka shook his head, his ponytail swishing back and forth gently. He had moved to the stove, allowing Kakashi to gaze at his profile. There was a faint blush across his cheeks and nose where his scar sat. He always blushed easily for Kakashi, something Iruka would never admit to and something Kakashi would never take for granted. He wouldn’t take any of this for granted. He knew all too well how quickly things can be ripped away from you. 

“Come set the table please.” 

“Anything for you, husband.” 

Iruka's blush took full bloom again, ducking his head into the cupboard to grab bowls for Kakashi to put on the table. Kakashi just grinned, his not hidden eye lighting with joy. That word always felt nice on his tongue, like no matter what happened, as long as he could call the man in front of him husband, everything would be right in Kakashi's world. 


End file.
